


The Cubs

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, There is a few scenes with violence so read at your own risk, also yes Lexa gets shot but she survives I promse, and not a Jason rothendouche promise, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy!au that no one really asked for. <br/>Lexa loves her suits<br/>Clarke is a badass vixen<br/>Octavia is her badass little self<br/>Raven of the computer geek</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cubs

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned to write a batman!Lexa fic but then I watched Kingsmen and this happened. I hope you like it and if you have any questions message me on tumblr : ) thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Lexa fixed the button on black her suit jacket as she scanned the many faces surrounding her. Governors, CEO's, models, journalists.

If they were important they were here.

Raven had managed to get her, Clarke and Octavia in under the pretence that they were some kind of heirs to a fortune.

Lexa's eyes landed on Clarke who was dressed in a beautiful, flowing ocean blue dress (a dress that really brought out her eyes). She was watching Lexa over the man's shoulder she was currently flirting with, the man that just so happened to be hosting this party.

The blondes lips hooked up into a little grin, a grin that probably wouldn't be noticeable to anyone who didn't know Clarke like Lexa did.

Lexa gave her a ghost of a smile before turning away, her head twisting to hide her face as she spoke. "O, you found anything?"

"I can't get anywhere, the security here is ridiculously." A voice in her ear said in an exasperated tone.

"If that doesn't scream criminal I don't know what does." Another voice, Raven this time, said, followed by the sound of her hitting a few keys. "The schematics are showing a pretty decent vent system."

Lexa rolled her eyes to Clarke who was already grinning. She knew exactly what was going to be said next.

"Looks like you're up, Lex." Lexa didn't need to see Octavia to know she had a smug smirk on her lips.

"Why is it always me?"

"'Cause Griff and O are always in dresses." Raven reasoned.

"If they can take on a room full of armed thugs in a dress and heels I'm sure they can move through vents efficiency." Lexa snipped, fixing her sleeve as she strode confidently toward the exit of the main hall.

"Honey, of course we can do anything in heels and a dress, it's just time you pulled your weight." Clarke's teasing voice came over the coms.

"Just you stick to distracting Cage with your pretty eyes and ridiculous cleavage."

"Looks like Cage wasn't the only one I was distracting." Clarke shot back coyly. "And he's away getting us drinks."

Lexa faltered for a second before saying. "Just be careful, he might have put something in it."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Woody, that's what my nail polish is for."

Of course, the good old drug detecting nail polish. It worked every time but Lexa didn't like that Clarke's life was left in the hands of some kind of gadget as often as it was.

"Ok, Raven, where am I headed?"

"Straight down this hallway, there's a room that is empty and free of guards, you can get into the vents and I can guide you from there." Raven explained and was quiet for a few seconds before speaking up again. "O, there are guards coming down the northern stairwell, intercept them before they get to Lexa."

"No problem, babe."

The line was silent for a few seconds, everyone letting the intimacy of the sentence sink in.

"Babe?" It was Clarke who spoke up first, asking the same question that was in Lexa's lips.

"I can you guys babe all the time." Octavia defended.

"You have never called me babe," Lexa argued.

"You've only called me babe when you're drunk."

"Is now really the time to talk about this?" Raven interrupted. "We have a job to do."

"You're right, Cage is on his way back over, but we will talk about this later." Clarke promise, adding 'babe' teasingly at the end of the sentence.

Lexa snorted a laugh, glancing down at her watch. "How long do we got before the next security sweep?"

"Five minutes, and the download will take around three minutes so you have to hurry up."

Lexa sighed, undoing the button on her suit. "I can't believe you're going to make me run in this suit."

"It's almost like you work in a physically demanding job." Raven clipped.

"Bite me, Reyes." Lexa shot back, breaking into a jog. "Oh, no, wait, that's Octavia's job, right?"

Clarke snorted out a laugh that Lexa was sure had nothing to do with Cage, making Lexa grin smugly as she ran, easily slipping into the bathroom.

Lexa could hear Clarke bigging Cage up and Octavia acting dumb for the guards but, thankfully, Raven's voice drowned both of them out when she began giving her directions.

Two lefts, a right, another left, almost fall through one of the grids, another left and she was at the room she was looking for.

"Am I safe to go in?" Lexa asked, taking of her glasses and pulling the end of the leg off to reveal a makeshift screwdriver.

"You're good but there was guards directly outside so you have to be quiet."

"I'm always quiet," Lexa scoffed, using the makeshift screwdriver to unscrew the grid, sliding the leg back into the holder and putting them back on her face.

"Yeah right," Raven snorted.

"Like we weren't woken up by you and some chick going at it last night." Octavia added.

"Shut up and make sure the guards at the door are distracted." Lexa scolded, landing on the ground with very little noise at all. She straightening her suit jacket, buttoning it across her stomach. Just because she was alone and had just dropped out of a vent doesn't mean she couldn't look good.

"Flirt or the drunk broken hearted women?" Octavia questioned.

"I don't care, just keep them busy." Lexa answered and Raven suggested the drunk broken hearted women. Lexa couldn't wait to have Octavia crying in her ear.

Lexa glanced around the room, the walls lined with hard drives containing everything they were looking for, probably encrypted with military grade software but nothing was beyond the powers of Raven and Monty.

Lexa unclipped her watch as she made her way over to the largest cabinet, flipping the little flap at the end of one of the straps, revealing a USB end.

"How long do I have?"

"Three and a half minutes."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Clarke added as Lexa plugged the USB into the drive, the watch face flickered from its usual analog display to a clear bar with '0% download' written above it. "Cage just left, I don't know where he's going. Just be careful."

Lexa tucked the watch out of sight on one of the shelves before moving to the space behind the door, just in case people do come in, that way she has the element of surprise. Not that she needed it.

She could hear Octavia both through the door and the ear piece wailing about how her ex had dumped her and giving her some kind of STD she was sure the youngest spy had actually made up. Lexa felt herself smile as she imagined the guards faces as they shushed the frantic girl.

"What the fuck is Chlymidamite?" Lexa questioned.

"Fuck if I know." Raven answered.

"Isn't that a spread in Australia?" Clarke asked with a confused little tone to her voice.

"Do you have eyes on Cage, Raven?" Lexa asked, eyeing what she could see of the watch.

36%

"Yeah, he is heading-" Raven trailed off for a few seconds and when she spoke again she sounded somewhat confused. "To the wine cellar."

"Why is that unusual?" Clarke inquired over the sound of Octavia talking about how her imaginary ex didn't treat her right 'in more ways than one'.

"It wouldn't be usually but there is enough alcohol at that party to get the Chinese army drunk." Raven commented unsurely. "I dunno, maybe it's nothing."

"We can go down once this file has downloaded." Lexa offered.

79%

"Which is how long exactly?" Clarke asked.

"Not long now."

"Just leave it, if we confront him it will just draw suspicion to us, Kane wouldn't want that." Raven reasoned. "In and out,"

"A perfect description of Clarke's night the other night." Lexa quipped, the playful remark leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

Raven laughed at the teasing and Clarke made a comment about not being to far off the truth. Octavia was to far deep in her story to be listening to them.

91%

"Lexa, you have half a minute."

"It's almost done." Lexa made her way back over to the watch that was now at 99%, waiting for that final percent to tic over before unplugging it. "Ok, I will met you guys at the car."

Lexa turned, intent on hopping back up into the vent and getting out of here but before she could the door opened, revealing two guards and an annoyed looking Octavia.

"Damn, I was hoping to do with without any casualties." Lexa sighed, fixing the watch onto her wrist before settling her eyes on the men.

"You guys should've listened to my story for longer." Octavia commented. "It's a real shame we have to do this."

One of the guards turned to Octavia who sent her fist into the man's throat, causing him to grasp at this throat and splutter for breath.

The other guard drew his weapon at Lexa but before anything could come of that Lexa knocked the gun easily out of his hands and jammed the heel of her hand up into the man's nose. The was a cracking sound before her crumbled to the floor beside his buddies lifeless body.

"Damn, I liked this dress." Octavia sighed, looking at the little speckles of blood on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it looked good on you," Lexa agreed, dragging the bodies into the room before closing the door.

"You guys ok?" Clarke asked as Lexa straightened her suit, holding her arm out to Octavia who grinned, hooking her arm around Lexa's, gripping onto her bicep. "I've got the car waiting outside."

"We will be there in a sec." Octavia offered, smiling at passersby at they walked confidently through the crowded party.

Clarke was waiting for them in the white Audi R8. Lexa helped Octavia into the back of the car before dropping into the front seat.

"Well, that went better than expected." Raven commented over the speaks of the car, signalling that Lexa and Octavia could remove their earpiece.

"It really did." Lexa agreed.

"A job has never gone that smooth before," Octavia added.

"I mean you did kill two men." Clarke offered.

"I went into this expecting a much higher body count," Lexa admitted.

"Besides, we had too, they would've told Cage who we were." Octavia reasoned.

Clarke hummed, glancing at Octavia in the mirror before punching Lexa's arm lightly, flashing her a little grin and nodding toward the backseat.

Lexa seemed to understand, spinning in her seat to grin at Octavia. "So, babe, huh?"

Octavia groaned.

"Ok, I will see you guys when you get back."

"Don't you dare leave me to deal with this," Octavia snapped but Raven had already hung up.

"You and Reyes, huh?"

"Fine, so we are dating. So what?" Octavia said defensively.

Lexa shrugged. "No need to be so defensive, it's nice."

"And hot." Clarke added and Lexa hummed in agreement.

"Fuck off," Octavia grumbled, her cheeks tinted pink as she rolled her eyes at her friends.

"She can kill a man twice her size with her thumb but she blushes when we talk about her love life." Lexa laughed, turning back to face the front, tugging the sleeve of her suit down more comfortably.

"I gotta say, the suit is definitely one of your nicest." Clarke admitted, eyeing Lexa from the side of her eye.

"Thank you,"

"And it doesn't even look like you just killed a man."

"Of course it doesn't. I'm a professional."

Raven was at her desk when they go back, her legs kicked up on her desk, a twizzler hanging out of her mouth as she tilted her head back to look at them.

"Good job, guys." She grinned, tearing a piece off the twizzler. "Lexa, do you have-"

Raven was cut off by Octavia dipping down, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

"Uh," Raven blinked in surprise, watching Octavia leave, muttering something about blood on her dress. "What?"

Both Clarke and Lexa grinned at the dazed look in Raven's eyes, Lexa unclasping the watch and dropping it onto Raven's desk.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Lexa pulled off her jacket as she walked away. "I have cubs to train."

Clarke watched Lexa leave, a soft smile on her face.

"You should tell her." Clarke glanced down at Raven who was peering up at her, chewing happily on her twizzler.

"Shut up," Clarke murmured.

"She could be into you too."

"I need a shower, Cage breathed on me, it was gross." Clarke grumbled. "Let me know what you find, I can't wait to take this asshole down."

"Yes, ma'am." Raven gave Clarke a mock salute, throwing her legs off the desk and picking up the watch.

Once Clarke showered she pulled on a pair of black sweats and a black tank top, leaving her wet hair thrown over her shoulder as she went down to the gym.

"Nyla, don't let your guard drop." She heard Lexa yell as she entered, smiling at the sight of around twelve pairs of children, ranging from the age of seven to fifteen, sparing around Lexa. "Jax, on your toes."

"You sure seem to have this under control," Clarke commented, walking over to Lexa who was now dressed in the same back sweats as Clarke and a black sweater with her name stitched into it.

"Of course I do," Lexa flashed Clarke a smug little grin, her eyes flickering down Clarke's body for a millisecond before returning to her eyes.

"What do you think of Raven and Octavia?" Clarke asked, her eyes scanning the kids around them.

"What'd you mean?" Lexa asked. "Nate, put her down!"

Clarke laughed at the sight of fourteen year old Nate holding thirteen year old Nessa around the waist as the girl flailed around.

"Like, could you imagine dating someone who does what we do?" Clarke pulled her eyes back to Lexa. "How worried you would be during every mission they went on."

Lexa looked wistful for a split second before shrugged. "Going on that logic you wouldn't want friends in this business either." Lexa reasoned. "I worry about you, Octavia, Anya, anyone of my friends who go out on missions. But when I'm out with you guys I've learnt to put that aside and get the job done, if I was constantly worried, constantly watching you guys, I'd be dead."

"I suppose you're right," Clarke hummed, wheeling around when there was a pained cry from one of the kids.

Lexa rushed over to Aden's side, dropping to her knees beside him.

"I didn't mean too," the boy he was sparring with rushed out but Clarke calmed him with a hand on his shoulder and a soft smile.

"What happened?"

"He, uh, he landed on his shoulder." The boy explained.

Lexa surveyed Aden's shoulder, gently running her hand over his hair. "It's dislocated, buddy, you're going to have to go to the hospital wing."

Aden's lip wobbled but he refused to let himself cry as he stood up, followed Lexa toward the exit.

"Ok, class dismissed for today." Lexa called.

They took Aden to the medical wing, Lexa clutching onto his hand as Abby treated him. Lexa hummed calmingly, running her hand through the boys hair when Abby popped his shoulder back into place.

Clarke watched from the door, a warm feeling spreading across her chest at the sight of caring Lexa.

Lexa escorted Aden back to his quarters, asking Miller to pop in every so often to see how he was doing before heading toward the exit with Clarke.

"Octavia asked if we could pick dinner on the way home." Lexa sighed, scrapping her hair back into a hair band as they walked together. "She wants tacos."

"Raven has to wait for Monty to get here so they won't be back for another few hours." Clarke said. "She said we should have the file open by tomorrow."

"That's good."

They were both exhausted, climbing into Lexa's black Mercedes and taking a second to collect themselves.

"Somethings going to happen, isn't it?" Clarke murmured as Lexa stuck her keys in the ignition. "Today went far too smoothly."

Lexa hummed, wringing her hand around the wheel.

"The weapons came from him," Lexa said, turning to look at Clarke. "That _bomb_  came from him. He is a human trafficker, kingpin, pimp, murderer. We'll get something on him then we will kill him. And it's not going to be easy, probably the hardest mission either of us has ever been on."

"I can't wait to take him down a peg or two." Clarke grumbled. "He's so sleazy, I felt dirty just having him look at me."

"We will get him, Clarke." Lexa promised, patting her friends leg before shifting the the car into drive.

* * *

 

"We know where he's keeping the women," Raven announced as she rushed into the gym the next day.

Clarke panted, resting her hot red cheek against the cool leather of the punch bag, sweat trickling down the back of her neck.

Lexa stopped running on the treadmill, pulling her earphones out. "What?"

"That wine cellar?" Raven hobbled over to where Octavia was stretching on the mat, grinning at the girls around her. "Decoy, there's a secret entrance from there to tunnels. Tunnels that lead to where he's keeping those girls."

"How do you know this?"

"It had been bugging me all night, why the fuck had he gone down to the cellar last night then we managed to unlock one of the files and it spoke about tunnels and a cellar where he kept the girls so I sent Bellamy out in the car with the ground penetrate radar. He pretended to be lost and drove around his property, there's a huge tunnel system under there."

"When do we leave?" Octavia asked, hopping to her feet as Clarke wiped her forehead and neck with her towel before throwing it at Lexa.

Lexa caught it easily, wiping her own sweat as she and Clarke came to a stop beside Octavia.

"Whenever you're ready."

"How are we going to get in?" Lexa asked, dabbing the damp column of her neck, catching Clarke's attention before she remembered they were close to saving these women from being trafficked. "We can't just knock on his door and ask to see his wine cellar."

"You are in luck, he just so happens to be holding a dinner tonight and he appeared to be quite taken by you, Clarke." Raven grinned. "I can get you in and I get Lexa and Octavia as your body guards."

"Taken by me?"

"No," Lexa warned, seemingly knowing exactly what Clarke was thinking. "You're not doing that."

"What?"

"She wants to get taken by Cage, taken to where he has those other girls." Lexa explained, gawping at her friends when they didn't immediately take Clarke's side. "Guys, _no_!"

"Come on, Lex, it isn't a terrible idea." Octavia reasoned.

"I like the one where we are there to have Clarke's back better."

"I put a tracking crown on my tooth, I get taken you guys come get me, easy as that."

"Cause our plans tend to go as seamless as that, don't they?" Lexa scowled. "We go with Raven's plan and either Octavia or I can slip away to find those girls."

"So, either way, one of us is going to be in that cellar alone." Clarke arched her eyebrow at Lexa who rolled her eyes. "My way means less bodies."

Lexa couldn't argue with that. Her plan meant fighting her way into that cellar, at least Clarke would be taken under Cage's orders.

"Clarke," Lexa sighed and Clarke knew then that she had won.

"It'll be ok. They take me down there, I get out, get those other girls, then I fight my way to you guys."

"No, you wear a tracking crown and a mic, that way you can tell us what's going on and we can come and help you out."

"Deal," Clarke agreed.

Lexa still wasn't entirely happy with the plan but it was the best they had. She knew Clarke was more than capable of looking after herself she just didn't like when she went in somewhere alone.

"I'll get you in,"

* * *

 

Lexa paced behind Raven, her finger pressed against her earpiece to ensure she heard everything.

The night was almost over and nothing had happened, there had been small talk, Cage hitting on Clarke, one of his guests hitting on Clarke, but other than that there had been nothing.

"Maybe he doesn't want her to take her. Not like that anyway."

Lexa scrunched her nose up in disgust at Octavia's words, chewing on her thumbnail.

"If you are trying to walk a hole to the tunnels you are sure as hell doing a good job." Raven commented but Lexa ignored her.

It wasn't until another hour and a half later that everyone started leaving but not Clarke. Cage offered her a drink, which she accepted, and ten minutes later she went silent.

"Why didn't we gave her an earpiece?" Lexa snapped after five minutes of nothing.

"Because Cage would've found it," Octavia answered, her tone equally concerned.

"This one will get a pretty penny," a voice commented in their ears. "We can put her down with the rest."

"They drugged her." Raven whispered as they listened.

"We have to get in there," Lexa moved for the door but Octavia stopped her with a hand to her chest.

"That's not the plan. She will come too soon, we can go in then."

"They could _hurt her_!"

"She's product to them now, they around going to dent up the merchandise, are they?"

"That's not the kind of hurt I was talking about." Lexa said through the lump in her throat.

"She'll be fine." Octavia assured.

Lexa conceded but that didn't stop her from worrying for the next two hours of Clarke not talking to them.

At first Clarke just groaned, immediately catching Lexa's attention. "Clarke?" She said out of habit, it wasn't often they went somewhere with one way coms.

"Goddamnit," Clarke grumbled, "Guys, they drugged me."

"Yeah, we figured." Lexa whispered.

"I will get back to you once I've got everyone out, you guys can come in and meet me in the middle."

Clarke went about helping the women, assuring then that it was ok and that she was going to get them out.

"Cage just left," Raven commented with a frown. "We should follow him."

"We're getting Clarke out," Lexa snapped. "Once she says go we go."

It was another half hour before Clarke told them she was ready.

Lexa holstered her gun as they made their way up to the house, rattling loudly on the door.

A large man answered, a smirk appearing on his lips at the sight of Lexa and Octavia. "Well, it looks like it's our lucky day, boys." He called.

Lexa smiled sweetly, drawing her gun and pressing it against the underside of his chin. "Make a noise and I blow your brains all over the ceiling." Lexa clipped, pulling the hammer of the gun back to reiterate her point. "Now, you have someone who is important to us, we want her back."

The man watched Lexa carefully, taking a step back when Lexa pushed her finger against his chest.

"Well, hello there beautiful." One of the men behind the one Lexa had a gun on said, eyeing Octavia like a hungry animal.

Lexa didn't blame her for snapping his neck.

"Now, the cellar, take us there."

"No,"

"Buddy, we know exactly where it is. You take us there, you live. You don't and, well, it would be a shame to waste such a pretty face."

The man clenched his jaw, nodding his head toward the stairs. "There's no guards."

"If you're lying in coming back to put a bullet right here," Lexa promised, tapping his forehead with the muzzle of her gun before jamming the butt into his nose, knocking him out cold.

"You're cold," Octavia laughed, almost skipping toward the stairs.

"Says the woman who just snapped a man's neck." Lexa arched her eyebrow at Octavia who merely shrugged.

"I didn't like his attitude."

Clarke was waiting for them behind the wine cellar door, a group of what could easily be twenty women behind her.

Lexa ran her eyes over Clarke's face, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Woody," Clarke promised, playfully bumping her shoulder against Lexa's. "Lets get these girls out of here, hm?"

"Raven has the bus waiting," Octavia said. "We should get going before anyone else comes, there's no way there is only two guards in this whole place."

Of course, they weren't able to just breeze out of there, just as they turned the corned to the last hallway three guards turned the corner ahead of him, skidding to a halt when they spotted the girls.

"What the fuck are you doing?" One of them asked, going for his gun but Lexa got to hers first, shooting the man's hand, causing him to cry in pain.

"We're going to walk out of here." Lexa stated as a matter of fact, her gun pointing at the men. "Whether you're breathing when that happens is entirely down to you."

The men eyed Lexa and then Octavia when the younger agent drew her gun.

"Take your guns out slowly and place them on the floor. One wrong move and my friend here will show you just how good she is with a gun." Octavia demanded.

The men slowly room put here guns, one of them attempting to level the muzzle on Octavia but Lexa put a bullet in his head before he could.

"Put the fucking gun _down_." Lexa snapped in frustration at the only man who hadn't taken one of her bullets yet. The man slowly placed the gun on the ground and kicked it toward Lexa.

"Now, get in that room and don't come out until your boss is home." Octavia demanded and she and Lexa kept her guns on the men as they moved.

Lexa stayed behind as Clarke and Octavia escorted the women out to Raven, keeping her gun on the door of the room.

"We're good to go," Clarke called after a little while.

"Now, you tell your boss this isn't the last he will hear from us." Lexa called through the door before jogging out to the bus, falling into a seat beside Clarke.

They dropped the women off at the closest police station, driving off before all of the officers could come out and question them.

Clarke startled out of her little daze when Lexa tentatively touched her thigh. Clarke's eyes flickered over her hand briefly before looking up at her eyes.

"They didn't-" Lexa asked the question that had been on her mind from the beginning.

"No," Clarke answered. "I'm just feeling a little dazed, I think it's the left over from whatever he dosed me with."

"We will go to the hospital wing before we go home, make sure you're ok."

Clarke nodded lazily (which was a sign of just how tired she was, Clarke _never_  agreed to go to the medical wing), her head falling against Lexa's shoulder as she yawned.

Lexa situated herself move comfortably, wrapping one arm around Clarke and giving her a little squeeze, drawing a sleepy hum of approval.

Clarke was fine. She would be a little lethargic but she was good to go home and sleep it off.

"Hey," Clarke whispered when Lexa helped her into bed. Lexa stopped other way to the door, looking down at her sleepy friend. "Stay."

Lexa nodded without any kind of hesitation, climbing under Clarke's covers and wrapping the blonde up in her arms.

Clarke sighed contently, pressing her forehead against Lexa's collarbone.

"I trusted you," Clarke whispered. "That's why I knew that plan would work, I know you would get me out."

"I always do," Lexa muttered. "Always will."

"I know." Clarke breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as Lexa raked her hand through her hair.

* * *

 

Clarke was back to normal the following day, which was good considering Raven had managed to crack the rest of the drive and had figured out where they were keeping the weapons.

Lexa rolled her eyes when she found out it was at the port. Of course it was at the port, it's _always_  at the port.

"You feeling ok?" Lexa side-eyed Clarke as they drove to the port, Octavia, Bellamy and Harper in the back seat.

"I just want him gone."

"He will be," Lexa assured, giving Clarke's thigh a little squeeze. "We've got him."

"I won't be happy until he's dead. We've met men like him before, they have a way of getting away with this kind of stuff."

"He won't," Lexa glanced over at Clarke, flashing her a reassuring smile. "I promise."

"Oh, are you going to personally take care of it?" Clarke jested.

"If I have too." Lexa hummed. "He's dangerous, he needs to be naturalised."

"We can just stroll in and play dumb, he will be on edge and waiting for a group of girls to come at him after yesterday." Octavia peeked through the front seats at the women, her brother peering over her shoulder while Harper busied herself with fixing her gun.

"I'll have eyes from the roof, tell you how many guard there are, even take out a few, but the ones inside are on you guys." Bellamy added.

"How can you tell us how many there are if you can't see inside?"

"Infrared scope," Bellamy answered, his face forming the perfect 'duh' expression, like Lexa was supposed to just know that. Sniper rifles and scopes were Clarke's speciality, Lexa preferred close contact killings. What that says about her she wasn't really sure.

They pulled out a few blocks away from the port.

"Bellamy, I want you to drive that car back to the hub."

"That's what you're worried about?" Bellamy laughed, throwing his gun case over his shoulder.   
  
"I like that car." Lexa shrugged, fixing her suit jacket as they walked toward the port.

"I can't believe you wore a suit," Octavia rolled her eyes at Lexa.

"Just because I'm going to most like be in a shootout doesn't mean I can't look good doing it," Lexa shrugged, gaining an eye roll from the women around her and a groan from Bellamy. "Besides, I look less shifty than a group of women dressed in all black."

"She has a point," Bellamy commented. "Ok, there are two guards outside the building, if you girls come round the left side you can take one out and I will take care of the other one."

"Sure you can handle that, big bro?" Octavia asked in a teasing voice. "I know you had a little bother the last time."

"Children, please." Raven said and Octavia perked up instantly.

"Ray, where'd you go?"

"Monty needed a little help," Raven answered. "What'd I miss?"

"We were just talking about Lexa's wardrobe." Harper grinned.

"She's in a suit, isn't she?"

"Can we just get back to the plan?" Lexa snapped. "Bellamy, how many are there inside?"

Raven muttered something about her needing to get laid be Lexa ignored her.

"Uh," Bellamy breathed, counting the bodies under his breath. "Sixteen, four of which I may be able to take care of if they stay put."

"Octavia and I will go in first, Clarke and Harper better with guns so it would be good if they had our six." Lexa ordered, "Take out the guys up the top first, that way we can get around easier, less likely to be spotted."

"Just let me know when you want me to take anyone out." Bellamy offered.

They reached the shipping port a few minutes later, going up the left side like Bellamy had instructed.

"Bell, take out the one furthest from us." Octavia whispered, creeping round the corner just as Bellamy shot the guard on the far right. The sound of him hitting the floor caught the other guards attention but before he could make a move to do anything about it Octavia snuck up behind him, easily slicing the artery that ran down his neck.

The man crumbled to the floor and Octavia plucked his keycard from his belt, flashing Lexa a toothy grin.

"Ok, you can enter, there's no one around the door." Bellamy informed.

Octavia used the keycard to open the door and the women slid into the building, hiding behind one of the many large crates littered through the room.

"Ok, there's four up the top platform. Bellamy, do you have a shot on any of them?"

"The one closest to the door."

Lexa nodded, turning to the girls beside her. "O, you take the one second closest and Clarke and Harper, you guys take the two on the far end." Lexa instructed at the girls set up their shots, their silenced pistols training on their targets. "On the count of three."

Lexa counted to three, the group taking their shots in unison, all of them hitting their targets.

"You can move forward a few rows, there isn't anyone close to you." Bellamy said and Octavia and Lexa moved silently down the row, hiding behind a crate. "On your left, Lexa. When I count to three, swing your knife around five foot up."

Lexa waited for Bellamy to count to three before blindly swinging, the knife slicing through the man's chest, directly over his heart. Lexa caught the man, pulling him behind the crate to hide him.

"Cage and his three henchmen are at the far end of the room. But there are still seven men between you and them."

Harper took out two of those men, Octavia took out three and Clarke one.

Lexa took out her last knife to take out the final remaining man, throwing the knife but the man seemed to notice her before it hit him, dodging the knife and levelling his gun on Lexa.

Lexa quickly went for her gun but before she could the man took a bullet to the side of his head. Lexa looked back at Clarke, flashing her a thankful smile while the blonde looked like she was about to brag, or make a joke about how Lexa never missed, but her smug little grin dropped. Lexa didn't know why until she felt the burning sensation on her stomach.

Her eyes dropped to the hole in her stomach before she looked up at the man responsible.

Cage, of course it was.

"Guys, go after him." Clarke ordered when the man turned to run.

Clarke ran to Lexa instead, her hand instinctively pressing against the wound.

"Raven, tell my mom was have a gunshot wound to the stomach area." Clarke said, her hands shaking as she smiled down at Lexa. "You're going to be ok."

"Clarke, what happened?" Bellamy questioned in her ear.

"Lexa's been shot, you need to bring the car around."

"We are not getting blood on my leather seats," Lexa grumbled.

"You won't have a _use_ for those leather seats if you bleed out." Clarke snapped. "Bellamy, do it. Bring it to the door."

"I've never been shot before," Lexa mulled thoughtfully. "Why did my first time have to be while wearing such a nice suit?"

Clarke released a watery laugh. "You and your damn suits."

"I look sexy in a suit."

"Definitely." Clarke agreed.

"Clarke," Lexa started and Clarke seemed to know exactly what was about to be said.

"Don't. You can tell me once you wake up. Then we can take Cage out and go for a nice meal."

"Murder and a feast," Lexa breathed, smiling sluggishly up at Clarke. "My kinda girl."

Octavia and Harper appeared then, telling them Cage got away.

Octavia and Bellamy helped Clarke get Lexa out to the car, Bellamy quickly driving them back to the hub.

Abby was ready and waiting when they reached the hub, sending Clarke out of the surgery suit as she worked.

Aden appeared a few hours into the surgery, his arm up in a sling and his eyes full of worry.

"She's going to be ok, isn't she?" Aden asked, glancing up at Clarke. "She's Lexa, she can pull through anything, right?"

"Yeah," Clarke assured in a gruff voice, smiling down at the young boy. "Yeah, she's going to be just fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," the boy answered.

Aden fell asleep not long after that, curled up against Clarke's side.

"How is she doing?" Octavia asked, walking up with Raven.

"I think she's doing ok. There hasn't been any kind of complications." Clarke answered, gently rubbing Aden's back.

"Do you want us to take him to his room?"

Clarke nodded, yawning and stretching when Octavia picked up Aden.

"Let us know how everything goes."

Abby worked on Lexa for a good five hours before she deemed her stable enough to be put into recovery.

Clarke didn't leave her side once after than, ignoring Kane's direct orders to go home and her moms suggestions of a shower.

Octavia and Raven came back to visit, Bellamy popped in for a few minutes and Harper and Monroe stopped by before they headed home.

Lexa woke up six hours after getting out of surgery, blinking in confusion as she groaned.

Clarke's ears perked up at the sound, her head whipping up to look at Lexa.

A lazy smile stretched across Lexa's face when she spotted Clarke. "Hey," she chocked out, prompting Clarke to get her some water.

"How are you feeling?"

Lexa nodded as she swallowed the mouth full of water. "Fine."

"You scared me, you asshole." Clarke scolded with a strained laugh.

"Sorry," Lexa sighed, clutching at Clarke's hand. "Cage?"

"He got away,"

"When are we going back after him?"

"We aren't. Kane put out an assassination order." Clarke explained, running her hand through Lexa's hair. "I'm taking him out while he is at his meeting tomorrow."

"Sniper or poison?"

"Poison. I'm going to slip some polonium two-ten into his coffee, he will be dead within minutes."

"Where the fuck did they get polonium two-ten?"

"Didn't ask." Clarke shrugged. "Don't think I wanna know."

"Just be safe, ok?"

"He won't even see me," Clarke promised, watching Lexa as she watched Clarke, a soft smile playing on their lips.

"I love you." Lexa whispered. "That's what I wanted to tell you at the shipping yard. I've always loved you."

Clarke grinned giddily, bringing Lexa's knuckles up to her lips. "I love you too."

"Good, it would've sucked if you didn't." Lexa commented, watching her hand as she played with Clarke's fingers.

Clarke watched Lexa with a soft smile on her lips. She was thankful the bullet didn't hit Lexa somewhere where it would do more damage, she was thankful Lexa was alive.

Lexa glanced up, doing a double take when she noticed Clarke staring at her. "I thought guns were more your speed, not poison."

"Usually. Kane doesn't want to cause a drama, this will make it look like some kind of disease."

Lexa nodded understandingly, giving Clarke's hand a little squeeze. "Is this where you saw yourself as a kid? In this business?"

"Well, my mom and dad both worked here. I grew up here, it was inevitable, really. It did feel strange growing up being the only kid training who wasn't an orphan, thought."

"How so?"

Clarke shrugged. "I didn't like talking about my parents 'cause I know people like you, O and Raven didn't have any parents at all."

"You never have told me about your dad. I never got to meet him, none of us other than Raven and Monty did."

"We can talk about this some other time."

Lexa nodded. "How long am I out?"

"At least two months. That included no training the Cubs, either."

"What am I suppose to do, then?"

"I dunno, maybe teach." Clarke shrugged, grinning coyly at Lexa. "Spend time with me."

"I like the latter better," Lexa admitted with a little smile. "Kiss me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Clarke murmured, leaning over to take Lexa's bottom lip in between her own, smiling when Lexa kissed back without any hesitation, her fingers curling around the back of Clarke's neck.

Lexa pulled her in, deepening the kiss, much to Clarke's delight.

"We have a surprise," Raven sung as she and Octavia entered Lexa's hospital room, stopping short when they spotted the girls kissing. "Apparently, so do you."

Lexa pulled back, eyeing what looking like a suit cover in Raven's hand. "What is it?"

"A new suit." Raven grinned, seemingly forgetting what she had just walked in on. Octavia didn't, smirking at Clarke who smiled bashfully, giving Octavia a little shrug. Raven unzipped the cover, showing Lexa the suit. "Bulletproof."

Lexa huffed out a laugh, groaning when a sharp pain shot through her side. "Ow, you're an asshole."

"An asshole who could potentially save your life. We sent all of your suits away to get the bulletproof treatment."

Lexa's eyes snapped to Raven, murderous intend shinning in frost green of her eyes. "You better fucking not have."

Octavia and Raven laughed loudly. "Of course we didn't, we know better than to touch your suits."

"We did send your car to get the interior fixed." Octavia added. "When are you getting out?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully." Clarke answered.

"Are you coming home with us?" Raven asked.

"No,"

"She is," Lexa corrected, rolling her eyes when Clarke's head snapped around to glare at her. "Go home, have a shower, you stink. I will be ready to come home tomorrow."

"I don't want to,"

"I don't care." Lexa shot back. "Don't make me call security."

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, dipping down to press a lingering kiss to Lexa's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Not if I see you first," Lexa replied playfully.

"Fuck off," Clarke laughed, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend as she turned to head for the door.

"So," Raven started once they were in the car, Octavia turning around in the front seat, very much like how Lexa had a few nights prior.

"Shut up."

"It's been a long time coming, really." Raven said and Octavia hummed.

"Can you remember their sexual tension when they used to spar together as teens." Octavia whistled. "I almost got pregnant."

"And the amount of times Clarke topped Lexa."

"And how Lexa secretly loved it."

"Guys, shut up." Clarke huffed.

Octavia fact took a more serious turn as she asked. "How long?"

"I think it's always been there," Clarke replied with a shrug. "We grew up together, I just thought that's why I felt the way I did. The past year I figured that it was probably more than that."

"Well, at least you're getting some now. Lexa might be less uptight if she's getting laid."

"Also, remind me to get her suits back, I'm too young to die." Raven said and Clarke gawped at her.

"You really sent them away?"

"Yeah." Raven sighed. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Probably," Clarke hummed.

"I will sing at your funeral." Octavia offered.

"Thanks," Raven grumbled.

Clarke laughed at her friends, fishing out her phone when it buzzed against her leg.

_'Lexa will be fine. But why is Kane telling me he saw you both kissing?'_

Clarke rolled her eyes at her moms message, opting to ignore it. She could deal with her mom tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
